


Thanks to Happy Wheels

by Iregretnothingandshipjimlock



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Why the fuck is Cry in here as Cryatonic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregretnothingandshipjimlock/pseuds/Iregretnothingandshipjimlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet PewDiePie at a café. Could there be love in the air?<br/>Boring summary is boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to Happy Wheels

You weren't always a Bro- well, how could you have been? Pewdie's only been around for a few years. But once you saw one single video, that was it. You were hooked. And you finally had something to aspire to- a professional YouTuber? Yes, please!  
But anyway. You shake your head to clear your thoughts and take a sip of your (favourite drink). You glance around the practically empty coffee shop. What was it called again? Oh, yeah- Happy Wheels. You'd grinned as soon as you'd heard the name- there was no way to pass this one up. You open up your laptop computer. It's not ideal for gaming, as it's pretty old and laggy, but your options are pretty limited at the moment. You moved out of your parents house on your nineteenth birthday, and have been unemployed since. That was six months ago, and you're starting to get worried.  
But you shouldn't think about that now. Just play the game. You don't even have to think about what to play. Happy Wheels it is. You go to the website, click on the icon, and start to play.  
You get pretty into it, you guess, because when someone taps you on the shoulder and says, "I love that game!" with a weird accent, you don't even look up. You simply grin and say, "How's it going, bro-" And then your character dies. "AGH THIS FAHKING LEVEL!!!!" you snap.  
You hear a laugh. "You OK, bruchacho?" You blink. His voice is so familiar. You pause the level and start to turn around. "You're part of the Bro Army t-" You freeze when you see his face. Your words trickle to a halt. His face is so familiar, you could name it anywhere. "Holy fucking mother of the Happy Wheels," you breathe. "PewDiePie."  
He laughs again and God, how did you not recognise that laugh? You've heard it enough. "Is it my turn to ask how it's goin', bro?"   
You stare at his face in shock. "What are you doing in (your neighbourhood/town)?"  
"Marzia-" PewDiePie's face turns sad. "Her aunt lives here, and she's gotten pretty sick. So we're here. To... take care of her."  
"Oh no! What's wrong with her?"  
"We don't know. She refuses to see a doctor."  
You reach out to him and then pause. God, what is the matter with you today? "You know what you need?"  
"A miracle?" Pewdie says despondently. Jesus. He really is down.   
"No. A drink." You hold up your wallet. "What can I get you?"

 

Please leave a comment letting me know what you think! Stay awesome- I know that you will!  
BroFist.


End file.
